


Caught

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [22]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Contracts, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex Sex, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Minhyun finds out Aron has been cheating on him.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Tenebrae Series [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Has a year really gone by since I've updated this? Whoops. Honestly though, with the current state of the world, I think my absence is understandable. Forgive me. Also, more of this fic is available on AFF if you'd like to read ahead.

He had imagined discovering something like this one day. He had just never entertained the thoughts as being anything beyond stupid, baseless worries created from jealousy and insecurity.

But Minhyun couldn’t deny what he had witnessed.

Aron – his demon, the one he’s come to realize he’s in love with, sitting on the edge of his contractor’s bed, his fingers gripping a head of short blond hair between his spread legs.

Minhyun had only seen the scene for a moment and he slipped away from the room as quickly and quietly as possible, but that still didn’t stop him from being able to recognize the face and particularly the mouth that was wrapped around Aron’s cock.

They looked good together, Aron and Ren. Minhyun could understand the choice behind the arrangement Ren’s family was interested in. They would make beautiful babies together, more inhumanly beautiful than most demons. Ren could definitely provide a lot more for Aron than Minhyun could. Minhyun was just an insignificant human, unable to stand equal to the incubus in any way.

It was with these kind of thoughts that Minhyun decided to keep his mouth shut. Even if Aron was fucking around with Ren, Minhyun was still the contractor. Aron wouldn’t leave him that easily – would he? As long as Minhyun gave him sex, then the incubus wouldn’t have any reason to end their contract. As far as Aron knew, Minhyun was still oblivious to his sneaking around.

Maybe it was a onetime thing? No, Ren had looked mighty comfortable knelt before his ex-betrothed legs for it to have been the first time. How long had they been together then?

What would Aron do if he found out Minhyun knew? The demon might leave him then. It hurt to know that Aron was sleeping with someone else behind his back, especially someone he has a past with. It hurt to know that Minhyun wasn’t enough – maybe he never was.

Minhyun was so pathetic though because he knew that even if Aron was fucking around with Ren, Minhyun didn’t want Aron to leave him. The human was in love, a helpless love, but a love all the same. He craved Aron, he needed the demon. They had become so comfortable over the months that Minhyun wasn’t sure what to do if Aron was suddenly not in his life anymore. He was dependent and as scary as that was to be dependent on a demon who only stuck around for the sex, Minhyun couldn’t help himself.

So Minhyun kept his mouth shut, for a little while at least.

The next couple days went by as normal. Minhyun didn’t say anything and he pushed the memory to the furthest reaches of his mind so Aron didn’t pick up on his emotions. He did slip up a little though. It was hard not to when the image forced its way to the forefront of his mind whenever Aron pushed for a blowjob. Each time, Aron looked ready to ask about the change in emotion but Minhyun quickly distracted him by any means available, which usually involved the incubus’ dick in his mouth.

The human was dealing with it all alright over those couple days. He was almost convinced it was a figment of his imagination, until he came home after a shift and heard not one, but _two_ familiar voices coming from his bedroom.

“When are you going to leave him?” _Ren._

“Soon.” _Aron_.

Minhyun drifted closer to the bedroom door, afraid to even breathe in case he alerted the demons of his presence. He wasn’t quiet upon coming inside, but apparently the two incubi were too focused on each other to realize Minhyun had come home.

“You never give me an answer,” Ren whined.

Minhyun wished to be able to see what was happening on the other side of the door. His mind was sadistic like that. No matter how much the sight would torture his heart, he still longed to see, to know.

“What do you want me to say? That I’ve been putting it off cause he’s a good fuck?”

That comment hurt. Minhyun clenched his teeth and gripped onto the front of his shirt, his chest aching. Was he only a “good fuck” to Aron?

Ren let out another whine from behind the door and there was the distinct sound of fabric shifting. Minhyun could picture them – probably laying across his bed, maybe naked, maybe basking in the afterglow of sex. Would Aron be holding Ren against his chest like he did to Minhyun? Would their legs be tangled, their bodies pressed close? Would Aron be carding his fingers through Ren’s blond hair, like he did to lull Minhyun to sleep sometimes? Would Aron willingly kiss Ren, bruising his mouth until he was overwhelmed?

“You have me now, so why do you still need him? We could go back home and go through the bonding ceremony like my family wants. We could have children.”

Minhyun nearly let out a sound, shoving his fist to his mouth to stop himself. He didn’t want to hear Aron’s response so he fled. He pulled back on his shoes and left the apartment, no phone or wallet, heading to the only place he knew to.

A long, blurry walk led Minhyun to Baekho’s apartment building. He was fighting tears the entire trip, probably drawing curious eyes from everyone passing by but he didn’t notice anything. He was stuck in his own head, stumbling as he entered the building and got into the elevator, pressing the button for Baekho’s floor. His feet brought him to his friend’s door without guidance and he knocked on the door rapidly, a little desperately.

Relief spread through him when Baekho opened the door, a surprised look on his face. “Min? What are you doing here?”

Minhyun nearly fell into Baekho’s arms, but he froze up when his eyes caught the sight of Ren sitting on the arm of the couch further into the apartment. The incubus had already made it back. Had they noticed Minhyun come home? Did they realize where he was headed?

The brunet’s wide eyes shifted over to his friend. “I need to talk to you. _Alone_.” 

Baekho glanced over his shoulder at his demon. “Ren.”

The incubus got up and sent Minhyun a brief, unclear look before disappearing from sight, wisps of blue smoke hanging in the air for a few moments.

“What’s wrong, Min?” Baekho asked, guiding his friend into his apartment.

Minhyun’s knees felt weak and he gripped onto the blond’s arms to hold himself up. The words came out in a rush, his voice shrill. “Aron and Ren are sleeping together.”

Baekho went rigid under Minhyun’s hands and he audibly swallowed. “When did you find out?” he asked, his voice soft, defeated sounding.

The taller male stared at him. He already knew. Baekho had found out as well. “A few days…when did you find out?”

The blond brought them over to the couch and sat them down, but he didn’t pull away and for that Minhyun was glad. “Two days ago. I… I saw them- I saw them having sex on our- on my bed.” He wouldn’t meet Minhyun’s gaze.

There was a long stretch of silence, either male unsure of what to say. What could be said? Both of them had just confirmed that their demons were essentially cheating on them with each other.

“I’m so sorry, Baekho,” Minhyun whispered, not sure what else could be said. Technically he wasn’t the one at fault, but the brunet felt like he should apologize anyway. For bringing Aron and Ren back into contact. For not telling Baekho as soon as he found out. For letting Baekho find out the way he did.

Baekho shook his head, picking at a loose thread on the corner of the duvet thrown over his sofa. “It’s not your fault.” He fell silent for a few moments before chewing a little on his bottom lip. “How… What were they doing when you… when you caught them?”

Minhyun kept his eyes lowered to his hands, his fingers still wrapped around Baekho’s arm. “Ren was on his knees sucking Aron off,” he mumbled, his voice quiet as he retold what he saw. “Later, I overheard them in our – in _my_ room – talking. I didn’t see them, but I could hear them both… Ren asked Aron why he hasn’t left me yet.” Minhyun bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Tears burned behind his eyes. “Apparently, all I am is a good fuck to Aron.”

Baekho gently pulled his arm out of Minhyun’s grip, only to wrap both of them around his friend. Minhyun let out a sob and buried his face in Baekho’s shoulder, bunching the back of his shirt between his fingers.

“How did we become like this?” Baekho asked, the question obviously rhetorical.

Minhyun let out a pitiable sounding laugh, pulling away enough to wipe his eyes. “We’re pretty pathetic, aren’t we? Falling for demons.”

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, just sitting in the silence, with the occasional sniffle from Minhyun.

“Should we confront them about it?” Baekho asked, looking at his friend for his reaction.

Minhyun worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his mind immediately jumping to the worst possible scenario. Their demons could leave them – that was the worst he could think of. But Ren was already pushing Aron to leave, so would confronting them really do anything but just speed up the process?

“Let’s confront them,” Minhyun replied, his voice sounding firm and stronger than he really felt.

* * *

There were a number of tense, silent moments as the pair stared down their demons. Minhyun and Baekho headed back to Minhyun’s apartment after agreeing to bring up their recent discovery. Aron was already there and Ren was only a quick call away.

The incubi were looking at them with expressions of puzzlement, probably trying to read the emotional atmosphere.

Neither human could figure out how to start and couldn’t bring themselves to accuse their demons.

Minhyun steeled himself with a long inhale and exhale and finally found the words. “We know you’re sleeping together behind our backs.”

There were a number of more silent beats before Aron began laughing loudly and Ren looked stricken with disgust, visibly shying away from the other demon. Minhyun didn’t know why what he said was funny enough for Aron to be theatrically clutching his stomach, bent over, howling.

“We would have hoped the two of you would have taken this a little more seriously,” Baekho muttered, noticeably avoiding Ren’s gaze.

“How can we when what you’re saying making absolutely no sense?” Ren replied, his nose wrinkled.

Aron finally got a grip on himself enough to speak, “Me fucking Ren? Hell, I think that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all century.” He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye and chuckled.

Minhyun’s brows furrowed. “I saw Ren giving you a blowjob! Don’t even try to play this off as a figment of our imagination!”

Ren scoffed, eyeing Aron with a twisted look of absolute revulsion. “I’d rather die than let his filthy dick anywhere near my face.”

Aron snorted. “The feeling is mutual. I would never put my dick through such torment.”

Baekho looked between the two of them; both he and Minhyun were feeling more and more confused.

“I saw you two having sex!” Baekho exclaimed, his voice shrill and emotional. He looked like he might have been holding back tears.

Aron let out another loud guffaw and Ren looked physically disturbed. “Just what kind of nightmares have you been having?”

“Then what about leaving me?” Minhyun asked, his eyes on Aron.

The demon stopped laughing, his face going serious. “When have I ever mentioned leaving? We’re bound in a contract until you say otherwise.”

“You were with Ren in our room this afternoon, talking about leaving me for him…” Minhyun trailed off, his gaze shifting between the two demons as they glanced uneasily at each other.

“Min,” Baekho started.

Minhyun interrupted him. “You were talking about having children together!”

Ren’s face scrunched up again. “What exactly did we apparently say?”

Minhyun paused, trying to recall the words used in the conversation. “Ren said he wanted to go home and complete the bonding ceremony and have children. I heard his voice through the door, I’m sure it was him.”

“Minhyun,” Baekho tried again, “Ren was home all day. When you said you heard all this, I didn’t realize it happened _today_ … It couldn’t have, because Ren was with me since I woke up this morning.”

There was another long stretch of silence while Minhyun tried to make sense of the whole situation. It all didn’t add up anymore.

“I wouldn’t have said that either,’ Ren piped up. “Let’s entertain the insane thought that I would say something as completely impossible as that, I wouldn’t use the word ‘home’ or ‘children’ and I certainly wouldn’t use the phrase ‘bonding ceremony’.”

Almond eyes blinked slowly, trying to remember if those were the exact words he heard – or what he _thought_ he heard Ren say. He was almost certain, which didn’t make much sense now that he thought about it. Ren really wouldn’t use those words. Those were words _he_ – Minhyun – would use.

The demons exchanged looks, almost like they were having a silent conversation.

“What? What is it?” Baekho questioned, his eyes on the incubi.

“Ren and I have sensed signs of a demonic presence, but the little shit is good at slipping away. We believe it might be a _nybras_ , a low level demon with manipulation abilities.”

Ren perched himself on the arm of the couch. “If it serves the master we believe it does, then it’s manipulating both of your fears, which just happen to be the same. It’s playing with your senses, making you see and hear things that aren’t real by drawing upon your thoughts, emotions, and dreams.”

Minhyun felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. “So- so, we’re being toyed with? By a demon?”

Aron nodded. “A _nybras_ can make very realistic illusions, but there are very obvious flaws if you look for them. It generates the illusions from its victim’s thoughts, so Ren spoke using terms you would use, Min. It was all in your head. None of it was real.”

Minhyun made a mental note to ask Aron to explain in better detail later.

“Now that we know that it’s playing with our contractors, we’ll put in effort to catch the thing. I’d really rather the two of you not have to witness us engaging in anymore vulgar acts, even if they are only illusions. And Baekho,” Ren’s icy eyes focused on his contractor, “if I find out you’re still imagining me _copulating_ with _Aron_ , I will personally replace every single one of your stupid scenarios in ways that I’ll make sure you don’t enjoy.”

Minhyun saw Baekho’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed and nodded shortly.

The incubus stood up and brushed past his contractor. “We’re leaving.”

Baekho let out a soft breath and met Minhyun’s gaze, his expression tired. He quietly said goodbye and left the apartment with his demon.

Minhyun turned his attention back to Aron when the demon sauntered up to him, a smirk on his face.

“I’m really curious to know exactly how these illusions of yours played out. I think you’re going to have to act out some of them with me,” he purred, his crimson eyes dilated with desire.

The human reached up pinched Aron’s ear and _pulled_ , drawing a yelp of surprise from the incubus.

Minhyun was not in the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a long time ago on AFF, so I am resisting the urge to rewrite it as I've no doubt changed a bit as a writer. I'm also still unsatisfied with the result lol


End file.
